Mephiles the Dark (Canon, Composite)/Withersoul 235
|-|Mephiles= |-|Archie= |-|Disguised= |-|Monstrous Form= 'Summary' Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist of the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game, the presumed hidden main antagonist of Sonic Generations, a minor antagonist in the Archie Comics and a supporting character in Sonic Runners. He's a demigod and one of the two halves of Solaris that sought to recreate existence; he became the sole Sonic character to ever succesfully kill Sonic, though he was later resurrected. Upon defeat, he was erased from the timeline. But this wasn't the end of Mephiles. Mephiles survived this event, but was arrested and held captive in the Zone Jail, his powers blocked off by a type of rings he was forced to wear. But Mephiles later escaped and survived yet another erasure from existence, as he slipped through a crack in time. Many speculate that Mephiles had a hand behind the scenes in Sonic Generations and some had thought he might have even been the secret identity of Infinite, one of the main villains in Sonic Forces. Wether this be true or false, the story of Mephiles is far from concluding. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''At least '''High 5-A, possibly 3-C | Low 2-C Name: 'Mephiles the Dark, Yami no Mifersu '''Origin: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Ageless, technically thousands of years old. 10 years chronologically after recreation '''Classification: '''Demigod, Half of Solaris '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly to High-Godly; survived being obliterated and came back even after being erased from existence along with all of his traces... TWICE), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 12, possibly Type 6 it's speculated his soul remains upon defeat, and/or that he can revert to his gas form and Type 15 he seemingly can't be killed through any conventional means, including existential erasure), Levitation, Flight, Demigod Physiology, Pyrokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Audiokinesis, Shockwave Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Crystalline Solid Manipulation, Intangibility, Teleportation and Apportation, Umbrakinesis, Reality Warping, Duplication, Fragokinesis, Barrier Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Power Replication, Glamouring, Photon Manipulation (able to create bursts and flashes of light to blind enemies), Invisible Attacks (can shoot invisible waves of energy), Sword Arm, Technology Distortion, Illusion Manipulation (created a false vision of the past), Holographic Projection, Resistance to Sealing, Fusionism (with Iblis), Acausality, Time Paradoxal Resistance and/or Erasure Immunity (was completely erased from the timeline, which then got altered to the extent of the events regarding Mephiles having never happened... yet he came back, TWICE), the ability to teleport all Chaos Emeralds to his location and possible Non-Corporeality (it is unknown if Mephiles' true form is physical as he started out as a mass of darkness). Meteor Generation and Laser Vision in his monstrous form. '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Dwarf Star level, possibly Galaxy level (absorbed Shadow's power, as well as all of his abilities, becoming equal to him. Shadow is stronger than Sonic, having even beaten him in Shadow the Hedgehog. Mephiles also killed Sonic with a single laser spear. In order to one-shot a character you should be at least 120 times stronger. Mephiles did so with literally no effort, meaning he's far above 120 times stronger than Sonic, who has feats ranging from 5-A to 4-A) | Universe level+ '(killed Sonic once more in the Archie Comics. Sonic disrupted the fabric of the universe using only his speed) '''Speed: FTL '(kept up with Sonic and Shadow), potentially '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely around Class 10 Striking Strength: '''At least '''Dwarf Star Class, possibly Galactic (casually killed Sonic in one hit without any effort) | Universal+ Durability: 'At least '''Large Planet level '(took beatings from Sonic and Shadow) to 'Universal+ '(took hits from Archie Sonic), likely 'Higher '(survived existential erasure TWICE) '''Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: 'Several meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Chaos Emeralds '''Intelligence: Gifted '(manipulated the entire Sonic cast and everyone around him in a giant gambit across the course of 200 years. Should also know a lot about history due to his endless lifespan) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to light based attacks. Can be forced out of shadows with enough force. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Homing Balls:' Mephiles' primary offensive technique, where he fires off a mass of dark fog that homes in on opponents and explodes on impact. *'Sonic Soundwaves:' Mephiles can also fire off deadly rings of sonic energy that are capable of dealing intense damage to opponents. *'Lightning Torrents:' Mephiles can barrage his opponents with deadly torrents of lightning. *'Dark Chaos Lance:' Mephiles' deadliest and most famous technique, where he fires off a spear of energy (can also be concentrated into a sword). It extends faster than Sonic the Hedgehog and seemingly kills in one hit, bypassing durability and regeneration in the process. *'Shadow Copy:' Another infamous technique where Mephiles sinks into one's shadow, copying their powers, abilities, skills, talents and techniques. Mephiles can also replicate traits and morph into a similar form to the one he just copied. As soon as Mephiles gains traits, forms and abilities, he cannot lose them, ever. *'Duplication:' Mephiles is able to create countless copies of himself, both imperfect and true replicates. They can be set to home in on and stick to enemies, then explode, as well as do Mephiles' bidding. Mephiles can also fuse with his copies to attain his monstrous form. *'Monster Creation:' Mephiles can create himself entire armies of shadow creatures, potentially up to the size of buildings. Key: In the games | Archie Mephiles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2